Deadpool
Deadpool (aka Wade Wilson) is a mercenary within the Marvel Universe. History The character's back-story has been presented as vague and subject to change, and within the narrative he is unable to remember his personal history due to a mental condition. Whether or not his name was even Wade Wilson is subject to speculation since one of his nemeses, T-Ray, claims in Deadpool #33 that he is the real Wade Wilson and that Deadpool is a vicious murderer who stole his identity. There have been other dubious stories about his history—at one point the supervillain Loki claimed to be his father. Frequently, revelations are later retconned or ignored altogether, and in one issue, Deadpool himself joked that whether he is actually Wade Wilson depends on which the writer or the reader prefers. In the 2011–2012 series, Deadpool is implied, in a flashback, to be the real Wade Wilson, the deranged and already partly insane son of a decorated war hero, often daydreaming childish and dangerous ideas, spurring him to the mercenary lifestyle. He has professed to be Canadian, even though the original story had him joining the Weapon X program after being kicked out of the United States Army Special Forces. Personality Deadpool is aware that he is a fictional comic book character. He commonly breaks the fourth wall, which is done by few other characters in the Marvel Universe, and this is used to humorous effect. He often has conversations with his two internal monologues, which are shown as caption boxes in his panels; in Deadpool #28 it is revealed that the villain Doctor Bong, a foe of Howard the Duck, is the logical voice appearing in yellow captions, and in Deadpool Annual #1 (2014) it is revealed that Madcap, a foe of Captain America, is the psychotic voice appearing in white captions with a typewriter serif. Deadpool is depicted as having an accelerated healing factor, which not only prevents him from being permanently injured through enhanced cell regeneration throughout his body, but also causes psychosis and mental instability, as his neurons are also affected by the accelerated regeneration. It is thought that while his psychoses are a handicap, they are also one of his assets as they make him an extremely unpredictable opponent. Taskmaster, who has photo-reflexive memory which allows him to copy anyone's fighting skills by observation, was unable to defeat Deadpool due to his chaotic and improvised fighting style. Taskmaster has also stated that Deadpool is an expert at distracting his opponents. The character is known for his talkative nature, dubbing him the "Merc with a Mouth". It is sometimes implied that his healing factor merely exacerbated an underlying mental issue, with Wilson having been a withdrawn, disturbed youth; this is demonstrated when Deadpool at one point lost his healing factor but did not regain his sanity. In the Ultimate Spider-man cartoon series Deadpool reveals he has a mental tic. He cannot say the word "kill" and substitutes various phrases such as "un-liven" or "K-word" instead. Despite all this, Deadpool has a strong sense of core morality; in Uncanny X-Force, he storms out after Wolverine tries to rationalize Fantomex killing Apocalypse, who was at the time in a child form. After Wolverine argues that Deadpool is motivated solely by money, Archangel reveals that Deadpool never cashed any of his cheques. Powers and Abilities Powers Enhanced Physiology: Most of Deadpool's powers come from the experimentations he was submitted to by the Weapon X program. ◾Regenerative Healing Factor: Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverines as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and was able to recover after the Hulk liquidated everything from his waist up. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability, but has to be placed in the proper place. Even though being beheaded, Deadpool can still move his body normally. Additionally, Deadpool can secretly use his healing factor as a tactical advantage against enemies. As he puts it, his healing factor "isn't exactly common knowledge." As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" so that in a sense the cancer is his healing factor, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. Unlike Wolverine's natural healing factor, Deadpool's is mentally driven to a partial extent. ◾Foreign Chemical Resistance: Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated (Blind Al made several references to Deadpool being hung-over since he once drunkenly spoke to the Telletubbies on the TV he was watching). He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. ◾Disease Immunity: The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. ◾Immortality: Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. His life span is extended to such a degree, that an alternate reality version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool 800 years in the future. Deadpool has established a relationship with the personification of Death and as a result has been cursed by Thanos, to be unable to die. ◾Telepathic Immunity: The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Cable, Professor X, Emma Frost and the Red Onslaught. Mister X was able to read Deadpool's mind, however could not understand the chaos in it. Recently Deadpool has not demonstrated this ability. He was able to be telepathically linked to the rest of the X-Force team by Psylocke and has fallen under mind control of Shadow King.needed But it has recently returned. Deadpool can even shrug off the Ghost Rider's penance stare. Possession Resistance: Similar to the telepathic immunity, Deadpool is able to remain in partial control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. During Xaphan's attempt to take control of him, Wade was able to fight for control of his body. Because half of his soul is owned by Satana by rules of marriage, no one can touch his soul. Deadpool even remembers Spider-Man unmasking as Peter Parker during the Civil War, even though Mephisto erased that event. Superhuman Strength: Deadpool is rated as having a superhuman level of strength capable of lifting 2 tons on the Marvel Strength Scale. Superhuman Speed: Deadpool has superhuman speed thanks to Weapon X, but he sometimes relies on his teleportation device. Superhuman Stamina: Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before boredom or stress takes over, and could have possibly gone on further. Superhuman Agility: Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Abilities ◾Master Martial Artist: Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Wolverine and Taskmaster and even defeating them in hand to hand combat. This shows that Deadpool himself is among the most skilled fighters in the Marvel universe, although in some fights it has been attributed to him being unpredictable because of his insanity. ◾Master Assassin: He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. ◾Skilled Linguist: He is fluent in Spanish,needed Japanese, German, and Russian. ◾ Fourth wall Medium Awareness: Possibly as a result of his mental state, he is aware that he is a fictional comic book character allowing him to break the Fourth wall. ◾Unpredictability: It is difficult for anyone to know what Deadpool will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. Strength level Deadpool possesses great, though not unnatural, physical strength. He does possesses the strength of an Olympic level weightlifter. While the exact amount of weight he can lift isn't known, he is able to lift at least 420 lbs. His true upper limit is unknown, but due to his mutant heritage, it should be somewhere around 1400 lbs, and he would only have to stop there due to his forearms breaking under the weight. To date, Deadpool has lifted up to 800 lbs. Weaknesses ◾Mental state: His healing abilities render his brain unreadable to telepaths, but its constant healing also makes him highly unstable and prone to violent outbursts without the slightest provocation, at least against those he knows could handle. Even with his healing factor, Deadpool can still feel pain from damages taken. It has been shown that Deadpool's condition may not be the source of his instability, it only makes it worse. In several flashbacks to his childhood he was still shown to be unhinged, and the fact that curing his condition did not make him any saner. He also has ADHD. ◾Annoying: Wade's mental state has also proven to make him a very irritating person to be around with other people. Many heroes often find themselves at wits' end around him; this makes for poor ability to cooperate with him in team efforts. ◾Cure for Cancer: Wade's healing factor was specifically designed to replace his bodies cells as fast as they were being destroyed by his illness. Until recently when both his healing factor and illness were removed, should his cancer be cured then his healing factor would be rapidly producing redundant new cells. Which if left unchecked would cause horrible growths over the body and would eventually explode, as demonstrated on the Super Skrulls with Deadpool's powers. Fun Facts *According to Elektra, Deadpool has lovely penmanship *Deadpool has Bovinophobia, or an extreme fear of cows. *Deadpool's childhood superhero is Captain America. *Deadpool claims to have seen "every Jackie Chan movie and Hi-Karate commercial ever made". *Many people confuse Deadpool and Spider-Man due to the similarities between their costumes **People unfamiliar with Deadpool call him a "Ninja Spider-Man". **Deadpool himself thinks it's Spider-Man's costume who looks like his. *Deadpool thinks his best friend is Wolverine, which of course couldn't be further from the truth. His real best friend is Hydra Agent Bob. *Apparently, Deadpool's favorite food is chimichangas, which are deep-fried burritos popular in the Southwest and Mexico. He has stated that he likes them because of their long-worded name. Category:Enemies Category:Brothers Category:Antihero Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Images Category:Marvel Universe